A display device may have video capability and a function of playback of recorded video images which belong to a sequence. Upon playback of video images, the display device may further display a preview image along with each video image of the sequence. The display device may shift a playback point in time in response to a user input based on the preview image, and play back the video images starting from the corresponding point in time.